The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing conveyor belts that are each provided with a reinforcing insert disposed below an elastic cover layer, and with rigid carrier means that rest on the cover layer and are held by fastening means that overlap the carrier means and are secured to the conveyor belt. The present invention relates in particular to fastening means that comprise clamp means into which staple means are shot. The present invention is particularly suitable for belts or bands with rods for rod-belt conveyors of agricultural equipment.
Pursuant to the known state of the art, to produce conveyor belts of the aforementioned general type the carrier means, i.e. the rods or bars, are first placed upon the belts. The fastening means are thereupon attached by shooting in the staples or the like. Such method of manufacture makes it necessary to have mechanical equipment in order to be able to attach the fastening means in the prescribed manner. Repairs and assembly at the site, for example while working in the field, are therefore precluded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method that considerably simplifies the mounting and assembly of the carrier means on the conveyor belts, so that these operations do not require actual manufacture and can also be carried out by someone who is less skilled.